sword art online 'the demonic revival'
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: Di permainan mematikan SAO,DI lantai 76,Kirito dan Asuna mendapat pesan misterius tentang boss yang lebih kuat dari boss sebelumnya,dapatkah Kirito dan Asuna menyelesaikan boss di lantai ini.RNR


a/n:salam ane newbie di fic SAO,jadi mohon kerja samanya ya,maaf jika ada typo,dan kesalahan lainnya, dan maaf merubah system SAO sedikit,SAO bukan punya ane,jika ada kesamaan nama maaf,karena ane tidak tau.

Mulai.

Pada suatu hari di game SAO,Kirito dan Asuna sedang berada di sebuah lorong yang akan menuju ke boss level di lantai 76,menurut informasi yang mereka dapat boss yang berada di lantai 76 hanya Skull reaper yang berlevel sedikit rendah dari di lantai 75,mereka sekarang berada di depan pintu boss.

"Kirito-kun kau sudah siap?"tanya Asuna yang mempersiapkan rapiernya.

"sebagai jaga-jaga sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan teleport cristal di tangan"saran Kirito ke Asuna.

"baiklah"balas Asuna.

Asuna mengeluarkan teleport cristalnya dan memegangnya.

Setelah mereka siap mereka mendorong pintu boss yang berada di depannya,mereka berjalan kedepan pelan-pelan dan bersiaga.

*BEGEM*tiba-tiba pintu langsung tertutup.

Cahaya lilin berwarna biru menerangi pandangan Kirito dan Asuna dan bossnya mulai bergerak,darah boss yang muncul hanya 3 batang.

"KIRITO-KUN!?"teriak Asuna ke Kirito untuk memberinya tindakan selanjutnya.

"BERSIAPLAH!"Teriak Kirito yang langsung maju dengan dual wielded swordnya.

"GRAA!"GERAM KIRITO YANG BERSIAP MELIBAS Skull reaper.

Namun Skull reaper bersiap menusuk Kirito dengan bagian tulangnya yang tajam.

Kirito melompat untuk menghindar.

Namun ekor Skull reaper berhasil memukul Kirito sehingga dia terpental.

"GHA!"teriak kirito yang mental.

"KIRITO-KUN!?"Teriak Asuna yang langsung berlari ke arah Kirito.

Kirito jatuh menimpa Asuna.

"aduh,kirito-kun aku rasa badanmu sedikit gemuk"rintih Asuna kesakitan.

"m-maaf Asuna"ucap Kirito langsung berdiri.

Asuna berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya.

"kirito-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Asuna.

"ini mah tidak ada bandingannya"balas Kirito

"Kirito-kun apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Asuna.

"Asuna,kita harus serang dengan bergantian"ucap Kirito.

Asuna menganggukan kepalanya,dia berlari ke boss.

"YAH!"TERIAK ASUNA SIAP MENGELUARKAN SERANGANNYA.

Skull rapier melihat ke arah Asuna yang berlari menuju ke arahnya,dan skull rapier menyiapkan serangan tangan kirinya.

"RASAKAN INI"TERIAK ASUNA menggunakan serangan tusukan rapiernya.

*BAM*belum sempat skull rapier melibas Asuna,serangan Asuna mengenai badan skull reaper sehingga terdorong dan darah Skull rapier kurang 1 batang.

"ASUNA,SWITCH"TERIAK KIRITO BERLARI DI BELAKANG ASUNA.

Asuna mendengar perintah kirito langsung melompat ke belakang.

"YAAH! STARBURST STREAM"TERIAK KIRITO MENYERANG SKULL REAPER DENGAN SKILL UNIKNYA.

skull rapier tidak mendapat kesempatan menyerang Kirito,Kirito menyerang skull rapier sehingga darah skull rapier habis,dan skull rapier akhirnya lenyap di tangan Kirito,dan di atas Kirito muncul ucapan "SELAMAT".

"YAY,KIRITO-KUN KAU BERHASIL"teriak asuna bangga dengan aksi Kirito.

Kirito menaruh pedangnya kembali.

"ini,tidak ada apa-apanya"bangga Kirito.

"hmm,tidak ada apa-apanya kau bisa terkena pukulan"ledek Asuna.

"tadi aku cuman pemanasan"balas Kirito

"pembohong"balas Asuna.

Pada saat mereka berbincang tiba-tiba muncul pesan di depan mata mereka.

Mereka membuka pesan pesan tersebut,di pesan itu muncul seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam menutupi kepalanya.

"selamat siang,bagi semua player yang masih bisa bertahan hidup,disini aku memberitau kalian semua bahwa kalian memang sungguh lawanku yang luar biasa,aku terkesan,TAPI,di permainan SAO ini aku mendapat kunci untuk menamatkan game ini secara cepat,tidak lama lagi aku akan membangkitkan monster yang lebih kuat dari Skull reaper di lantai 75 ,bahkan melebihi semua boss level,dan aku akan memanfaatkannya dan membunuh semua player di SAO ini-"

"APA!"kaget Asuna

"tunggu Asuna,biarkan dia selesaikan"ucap Kirito.

"- jika kalian mau mencoba menghentikanku,coba temui aku di goa boss level di lantai ini,aku akan senang jika akan ada yang masih bertahan hidup dan berhasil menemuiku dan berhasil menghentikan rencanaku,aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian jika ada yang berani"

Setelah pesan berakhir mereka menutup option.

"kirito-kun kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"tanya Asuna.

"yang terpenting,sebelum itu terjadi,aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukannya"ucap Kirito sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"kirito-kun"panggil Asuna dengan gelisah

"nah,Asuna,ayo kita balik"ucap Kirito.

"baik"ucap Asuna.

Kirito dan Asuna meninggalkan tempat boss dan balik ke kastil.

(OPENING "CROSSING FIELD-LISA")

Selmburg lantai 61 Asuna dan Kirito sedang jalan bareng ke tempat belanja ingredient makanan.

"Kirito-kun hari kau mau makan apa?"tanya Asuna.

"aku percayakan pada chef aja"balas Kirito.

"kalau begitu,aku akan buat hamburger"jawab Asuna.

"ya,terserah kau saja deh"jawab Kirito pasrah.

Kirito dan Asuna melanjutkan jalannya kembali mencari bahan makanan,namun di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat 2 solo player yang nggak jelas akan segera bertarung,player di kiri menggunakan senjata 'Dagger' dan di player kanan menggunakan senjata 'Spear',si pengguna 'Spear' memasang pertarungan 'first strike' waktu pun mulai muncul 60 detik dan mulai berjalan mundur.

"nampaknya aku rasa yang menang adalah si pengguna 'Spear'"ucap Kirito.

"kirito-kun aku rasa salah satu diantara mereka akan ada yang terbunuh"ucap Asuna.

"semoga saja,itu hanya pertarungan duel biasa"ucap Kirito.

Waktu terus berhitung mundur dan-

MULAI.

si pengguna Spear maju dengan serangan menusuk,namun si pengguna Dagger berhasil menahan serangan spear dengan daggernya,dagger melakukan serangan balik,namun si spear berhasil menghindar dan melakukan serangan tusukan namun kali menggunakan efek cahaya merah,si pengguna dagger tidak berkutik,tidak ada cara lain,selain menahan tusukannya lagi,tapi-

*CRANG* pedang si pengguna dagger pecah, dan dia terdorong dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"hah!"kaget si pengguna dagger.

Si pengguna spear tersenyum jahat.

"ugh!"Asuna bersiap memegang senjatanya untuk menyelamatkan si pengguna dagger namun sebelum dia mau maju ada seorang pria yang jalan ke pertarungan si pengguna 'Dagger' dan si pengguna 'spear',dia berambut orange panjang,rambut model diikat buntut kuda,menggunakan pakaian hakama biru,dan celana panjang putih ala samurai,membawa pedang di pinggang kirinya,matanya berwarna ungu,menggunakan sandal kayu.

Si pengguna spear mengangkat spearnya dan siap membunuh.

"MATI KAU!"TERIAK SI PENGGUNA SPEAR.

*TRANG*suara tebasan pedang secara tiba-tiba.

Pada saat orang itu melintas tiba-tiba tombak si pengguna spear patah berkeping-keping,si pengguna spear menoleh ke orang itu.

"SIAPA KAU!"TERIAK SI PENGGUNA SPEAR KE ORANG ITU.

Orang itu menoleh balik.

"hehe,maaf nampaknya tanganku tadi terpeleset sehingga mengeluarkan tebasan dengan tidak sengaja,dan aku hanya seorang biasa-biasa saja,aku 'kenshin' "ucap kenshin itu.

Kirito,Asuna dan orang-orang yang melihat kenshin kagum dengan aksi Kenshin.

"hebat"ucap salah satu orang.

Kirito,Asuna dan pengguna Spear melihat ke atas kepala Kenshin,dan ternyata di atas kepalanya memunculkan batu kristal berwarna 'merah'.

"PEMBOHONG,KAU, KAU PASTI SEORANG PEMBUNUH"TERIAK SI PENGGUNA SPEAR.

"hehe,itu hanya masa lalu"ucap kenshin

Si pengguna Spear tidak menerima tindakannya,dia mengeluarkan senjata lain sebuah pisau pendek dan dia langsung maju ke kenshin untuk menusuk namun,sebelum dia berhasil menusuknya,kenshin mengeluarkan pedang yang panjangnya sama seperti 'katana' dan mengarahkannya ke pengguna spear.

"bukankah kau sudah puas dengan kemenanganmu?,kenapa kau mau membunuhnya?,jika kau sampai tega membunuhnya,maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menusukmu"ucap kenshin dengan sinis lalu dia menurunkan pedangnya,dan menaruh pedangnya ke sarung.

"KAU, AKU AKAN MENGINGAT KEJADIAN INI!"ucap pengguna spear itu lalu kabur.

"KENSHIN!"TERIAK seseorang dari kejauhan, perempuan,memiliki rambut kepang 2 warna cokelat,2 ikatan rambut warna hitam dan berbahan karet,menggunakan 2 armor di kedua pundak 1 satu armor besi di bagian dada,menggunakan kemeja berkerah tangan pendek warna putih dan rok pendek warna kebiru tua-an,menggunakan kaos putih pendek dan menggunakan sepatu mirip dengan model sket.

"oh alicia,kau sudah datang"ucap kenshin.

"maaf terlalu lama,tadi aku mencari bahan makanan,untuk makanan class-S,tapi aku tidak dapat,jadi tolong kau belikan ya,pakai uang mu,"ucap alicia.

"baik"jawab kenshin dengan menghela nafas pasrah.

Kirito dan Asuna melihat mereka.

"pasangan yang aneh"ucap Kirito.

Asuna menghampiri Kenshin dan Alicia.

"eh.. Maaf permisi,kau tidak takut dengan orang ini ya?"tanya Asuna ke Alicia.

"siapa?aku dan kenshin?,tentu tidak aku sudah kenal dia"jawab Alicia.

"hah!,sudah kenal!"Kirito kaget.

"iya,aku kenal dia,walaupun kenshin itu seorang pembunuh,tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit bodoh"jawab Alicia.

"jahat"jawab Kenshin.

"maaf perkenalkan,aku Asuna,dan yang pakai jaket hitam itu bernama Kirito"ucap Asuna

"aku,alicia,salam kenal,dan dia ini bernama kenshin"ucap alicia

(a/n:nama 'kenshin' dan 'alicia' hanya ID bukan asli).

"salam kenal"salam Kenshin menyapa dengan senyum.

"oh IYA,KENSHIN,CEPAT KAU BELI MAKANAN UDAH MAU LARUT INI"desah Alicia.

"OH IYA,AKU PERGI DULU"ucap Kenshin pergi.

"Alicia-san,kau dan kenshin sudah menikah?"tanya Asuna.

"tidak,aku belum menikah dengan Kenshin"balas Alicia.

"oh,aku kira kau dan Kenshin sudah nikah"ucap Asuna.

"kau bertemu dengan dia dimana?"tanya Kirito.

"eh..di restoran di lantai 21"jawab Alicia.

"kau ini solo player ya?"tanya Kirito.

"yap,aku solo player dan kenshin juga solo player"jawab Alicia.

"Alicia-san kau tinggal di lantai ini?"tanya Asuna.

"yap"balas Alicia.

"kau mendapat pesan misterius itu tidak?"tanya Kirito.

"eh..ya aku dapat pesan itu dan begitu juga dengan Kenshin,aku merasa kesal dengan itu,aku tidak setuju bahwa untuk menyelesaikan SAO ini semua player harus dibunuh,jika melakukan itu,itu sama kaya ceritanya Kenshin"ucap Alicia dengan sedikit kesal

"Kenshin? melakukan itu?"tanya Kirito.

"ya itu masa lalunya"ucap Alicia.

Asuna mengirimkan invite party ke Alicia.

"mohon di terima ya,mari kita kerja sama dalam menyelamatkan semua orang"ucap Asuna dengan senyum.

"eh...baiklah"ucap Alicia menerima partynya Asuna.

matahari sudah mulai terbenam,kenshin pun balik membawa bahan makanan.

"Alicia,maaf sedikit terlambat,ayo pulang"ucap Kenshin.

"Kenshin,aku mau mengajak Kirito dan Asuna bergabung dengan kita,kamu setuju ga?"tanya Alicia.

"tapi...-"belum sempat kenshin ngomong yang lain Alicia langsung mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu dari tubuhnya.

"B-baik"ucap kenshin setuju.

"Bagus"ucap Alicia.

"hehehehe"ketawa Asuna melihat mereka.

"pasangan aneh"ucap Kirito.

rumah Alicia.

"nah ini rumah ku,selamat datang maaf,tidak terlalu mewah"ucap Alicia.

"tidak,tidak apa-apa"ucap Asuna

"kenshin,kau sudah belikan semua kan?"tanya Alicia.

"sudah,Alicia,aku sudah belikan bahan makanan class-S"ucap Kenshin.

"baiklah,aku akan mulai masak"ucap Alicia yang pergi ke dapur.

"T-tunggu Alicia-san aku boleh bantu tidak?"tanya Asuna.

"boleh,ayo"balas Alicia

"baiklah"jawab Asuna pergi ke dapur.

"jadi,kirito kau solo player ya?"tanya Kenshin.

"yah,begitulah"balas Kirito.

"aku lihat,kau punya pedang bagus di punggungmu"ucap kenshin.

"yap,mereka adalah Elicidator dan Dark repulsor"ucap Kirito.

"Elicidator,senjata 'Drop item' ya"ucap Kenshin.

"ya"balas Kirito.

"dan Dark repulsor mu dibuat menggunakan kristal khusus ya"ucap Kenshin.

"ya,ngomong-ngomong kok,kau bisa tau?"tanya Kirito penasaran.

"mudah saja,sebelum aku bertemu Alicia,aku pernah mengelilingi lantai dan mencari toko blacksmitch,dan pada saat aku melihat list beberapa pedang,aku tidak melihat ada 'Elicidator' di daftar listnya,jadi kemungkinan 'Elicidator' adalah drop item,dan Dark repulsor itu adalah pedang mahal tapi harus ada benda khusus untuk membuat senjata itu"jelas Kenshin.

"hebat"kagum Kirito.

"MAKANAN SIAP"ucap Alicia dan Asuna,sambil membawa makanan lalu menaruhnya di meja makan.

"selamat makan"ucap semua,lalu menyantap makanan.

setelah mereka selesai makan,Asuna menceritakan perjalanan mereka.

"aw,kalian emang couple yang cocok"ucap Alicia dan kenshin hanya tersenyum

Asuna hanya tersipu.

"kenshin,bisa tidak kau ceritakan,bagaimana kau bisa jadi red player?"tanya Asuna.

"baiklah"ucap Kenshin

flashback kenshin.

pada waktu aku menjadi solo player,aku berusaha mau mencari tau bagaimana cara mengakhiri game SAO ini,tapi aku tidak tau,jadi aku mencari teman party,dan aku berhasil mencari party,mereka mengatakan padaku,untuk menyelesaikan game SAO kita harus menghabisi semua player dan harus menjadi player yang dapat bertahan hidup hanya seorang diri,sehingga sewaktu ketika aku dan partyku bertempur di lantai 19, dengan tentara kerajaan,di pertempuran itu aku berhasil membunuh player sebanyak 200 tentara seingatku,dan itu hampir setengah jalan,tapi salah satu anggota party ku hanya tinggal aku dan 1 orang saja,teman partyku bermaksud kabur dan meninggalkan aku sendiri,tapi aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri,pada akhirnya pertempuran berakhir,dan aku kabur tidak tau kemana aku akan pergi,dengan membunuh banyak orang,aku merasa caraku itu salah,dan aku bersumpah 'tidak akan pernah membunuh player lain lagi',aku mendapat pedang yang murah,tapi pedang kuat seperti 'Elicidator' namanya 'sakabato',itu 'drop item' tapi aku lihat pedang itu adalah pedang mata terbalik,jadi pedang lamaku aku simpan dan aku akan menggunakannya lagi jika aku melawan monster karena aku rasa,itulah cara yang benar.  
end flashback

"oh jadi begitu"ucap Kirito

"hiks,hiks"isak Asuna

"heh?! Asuna kau nangis?"tanya Kirito kaget

"aku..aku punya kelemahan dengan...ceritamu...kenshin...hiks...sungguh DRAMATIS"ucap Asuna nangis sambil gigit baju Kirito.

"hei,sudah-sudah,Asuna BAJUKU!"ucap Kirito.

"HAH!maaf Kirito-kun"ucap Asuna.

"Alicia-san,bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Kenshin?"tanya Asuna.

"oh aku hm..."

flashback Alicia.

waktu itu aku berada di lantai 19,aku menuju ke tempat makan, dibenakku sebenarnya aku kesepian sebagai solo player,jadi aku mencoba mencari party,di tempat itu aku bertemu dengan gerombolan orang yang mengajakku party,tapi mereka semua menatapku dengan pandagan jahat mereka,jadi aku tidak setuju,dengan hal ini salah satu diantara mereka marah dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu dia akan menarik pedangnya tapi,tiba-tiba saja ada tangan seseorang yang menahan dia menarik pedangnya,orang itu adalah Kenshin,dia mengucapkan 'dia tidak mau mengikutmu,jadi jangan paksa',dengan aksi Kenshin,dia berhasil membuat gerombolan party itu marah,dan mereka akan membunuh Kenshin,namun semua usaha gagal,kenshin berhasil menghajar mereka semua ditempat,pada saat pertama kali aku melihat kenshin,aku ketakutan apalagi dia 'red player',tapi aku mengajaknya party denganku,dia menerimanya tapi ada syarat, Kenshin mau 'aku menghalangi Kenshin,apabila semangat membunuhnya muncul,dan Kenshin mau aku membantu dia untuk menyelesaikan game SAO dengan cara yang benar,aku setuju dengan syaratnya dan aku juga membuat syarat dengan kenshin 'dia harus membantuku menyelesaikan game SAO,dan membantu aku pada saat aku dalam masalah'dan dia juga setuju,akhirnya aku dan Kenshin jadi party.

end flashback.

"begitu deh ceritanya"ucap Alicia.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau"ucap Kenshin.

*BRUK*ALICIA NEPOK MEJA.

"APA KATAMU KENSHIN!"TERIAK ALICIA MENGELUARKAN AURA.

"T-TIDAK,TIDAK AKU HANYA BERCANDA ALICIA,WHAAA!"TERIAK KENSHIN

*BUAK*kenshin digebok Alicia sehingga kenshin tidur di tempat, alias 'modar'.

Asuna melihat aksi mereka hanya bisa cengir.

"dasar Kenshin,kau ini sudah 'red player,'murdurer', takut sama Alicia"ucap Kirito.

"kau memang orang aneh,Kenshin"ucap Asuna.

"d-diamlah"ucap kenshin sekarat yang hanya utuh kedua kakinya saja.

"aku tidur dulu ya"ucap Alicia.

"ya,alicia-san"balas Asuna.

"di rumah ini,kamar ada 2 kalau mau kau bisa gunakan kamar yang 1nya lagi untuk kalian berdua"ucap Alicia.

"i-iya,terima kasih"ucap Asuna tersipu.

alicia pergi ke kamar tidur.

"kenshin,kau tidak tidur dikamar?"tanya Asuna.

"tidak, aku biasa tidur di ruang tamu dengan gaya duduk dan pedang sakabato di sampingku"ucap Kenshin.

"oh baiklah,aku tidur di kamar ya"ucap Asuna pergi ke kamar.

kirito pun ikut ke kamar bersama asuna dan tidur.

(a/n:di SAO mereka sudah menikah)

keesokan harinya mereka berjalan teleport ke lantai 76 dan berjalan ke sebuah goa yang berada di lantai tersebut.

"menurut informasi yang dia beri,dia bersembunyi di goa ini"ucap Kirito.

"kalau begitu,AYO MAJU,KITA TIDAK AKAN BIARKAN DIA MEMBANGKITKAN MONSTER ITU"ucap Alicia semangat dan dia berlari menuju goa.

namun sebelum Alicia menuju goa,di depan pandangannya dihalang seseorang,dia seorang pria tinggi,berambut hitam keriting,mengenakan ikat kepala,mata warna merah,bertubuh kekar,menggunakan jas warna hitam dan kemeja warna merah di dalamnya,dia menggunakan armor di bagian lengan tangan kanannya dan dia menggunakan sarung tangan,bawahannya dia menggunakan celana panjang warna hitam dan sepatu hitam.

"lama sekali kau datangnya"ucap pria itu dengan senyum jahatnya.

"SIAPA KAU,DAN JANGAN HALANGI JALAN"TERIAK ALICIA.

"hmph,aku tidak bicara dengan mu singa betina"ledek pria itu ke Alicia.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SINGA!"KESAL ALICIA.

"kau pasti mencariku ya?"ucap kenshin dengan suara agak sinis.

"hmph,benar, karena aku mau bertarung dengan mu"ucap pria itu.

"siapa dia?"tanya Kirito.

"dia itu,terkenal dengan pembawa keonaranya,si penggangu di lantai ini, Nagato,ya dialah orangnya"ucap Kenshin.

"MAU APA KAU MENGHALANGI JALAN KAMI?"tanya Asuna.

"aku juga tidak bicara denganmu gadis berang-berang"ucap Nagato sambil mengepal tangan kanannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERANG-BERANG!?"TERIAK ASUNA KESAL.

"kau pengguna double blade,seperti Kirito ya"ucap Kenshin.

"berarti aku dan dia sepantar"ucap Kirito maju kedepan,mengambil elicidator dan dark repulsornya.

"ho..,kau si Kirito itu ya"ucap Nagato.

"ya,aku solo player Kirito"ucap Kirito.

"KIRITO-KUN KAU HARUS BUNUH DIA YA"saran Asuna semangat.

"KAU MAU MEMBUATKU JADI 'RED PLAYER'YA!?"teriak Kirito.

"KENSHIN KALAU BISA,KAU BANTU KIRITO DAN BUNUH SI NAGATO ITU"KESAL ALICIA MENGERAM KERAH KENSHIN.

"T-tapi alicia bagaimana janji kita?"tanya kenshin.

"LUPAKAN JANJI,AKU MAU DIA MATI!"TERIAK ALICIA MENARIK DAN MENDORONG KERAH KENSHIN.

"ORO,ro,ro,ro,ro,ro!?"panik kenshin.

nagato mengirim pesan duel ke Kirito,Kirito memilih 'first strike',waktu muncul 60 detik dan mulai menghitung mundur.

MULAI

"YAAAAH!"GERAM KIRITO BERLARI KE NAGATO MENGANGKAT ELICIDATORNYA DAN AKAN MELIBAS NAGATO.

namun sebelum Kirito berhasil melibas,tiba-tiba saja Kirito di kejutkan dengan tinju kanannya Nagato dari bawah.

*BUAGH*NAGATO MENINJJU KIRITO SEHINGGA DIA TERPENTAL.

"WHA!"teriak Kirito dan jatuh ke tanah.

"KIRITO-KUN"TERIAK ASUNA.

"dia tidak mengeluarkan pedangnya!?"ucap Kirito yang mulai berdiri.

"tadi hanya sebuah kejuttan"ucap Nagato dan dia mengeluarkan kedua bladenya  
"liat ini adalah kedua pedangku ucapkan salam pada pedang 'excaliber',dan pedang 'dark slice',Excaliber adalah pedang berat, sedikit sepantar dengan Elicidator hanya saja sedikit cepat,dan dark slice adalah pedang yang aku beli dengan bahan kristal khusus yaitu kristal baru 'Dark kristal',bisa dibilang ini adalah kakaknya pedang 'dark repulsor',Kirito,selain solo player nampaknya kau juga hebat dalam memilih pedang"jelas Nagato .

"hmph,diamlah dan ayo kita lanjutkan lagi."ucap Kirito.

"aku suka,semangat bertarungmu"ucap Nagato dan maju.

Kirito maju dan mulai menyerang.

"YAAH!"GERAM NAGATO DAN KIRITO MULAI MENYERANG.

*TRANG*suara sabetan pedang.

mereka mengadu kekuatan dorongan pedang mereka.

"bagus juga,kekuatanmu"ucap Nagato.

"hanya itu sajakah,pujian dari mu untukku?"ledek Kirito.

"HMPH,AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN INI KIRITO"GERAM NAGATO.

nagato melepas aduan pedangnya dan mulai mengeluarkan skill.

"UPPERCUT"TERIAK NAGATO .

*TRANG!*SUARA MENGADU DORONGAN PEDANG.

"RASAKAN INI,SERANGAN BARUKU 'UPPERSLASH'"TERIAK KIRITO yang melompat lalu mengangkat pedang dark repulsornya dan mendorong paksa tubuhnya untuk turun dengan kecepatan kencang.

*TRANG*nagato berhasil memahan serangan Kirito.

"HEH,ITU TIDAK BERFUNGSI DENGANKU"TERIAK NAGATO LALU.

*BUAGH*Nagato melepaskan excalibernya dan berhasil menonjok pipi kiri Kirito,sehingga kirito mental dan menimpa tanah.

"KGH!"kesal kirito dan mulai berdiri.

"aku rasa,aku akan menggunakan ougi ku Kirito"ucap Nagato mempersiapkan kaki kuda-kudanya

"heh,aku juga akan melakukannya"ucap Kirito mempersiapkan kaki kuda-kudanya.

"mereka berdua akan melakukan serangan apa?"tanya Alicia.

"serangan yang harus dilakukan agar bisa jelas siapa pemenangnya"ucap Kenshin.

"'starburst stream'"ucap Asuna.

... keadaan hening Kirito dan Nagato bersiap dan mereka-

MULAI BERLARI.

"GRAA!"GERAM KIRITO DAN NAGATO.

"kedua serangan akan bertubrukan"ucap Alicia.

"'STARBURST STREAM!'"TERIAK MEREKA.

*TRANG,TRANG,TRANG,TRANG*kedua serangan berhasil keluar namun pada saat tebasan terakhir.

*CTRANG!*PEDANG DARK SLICE MILIK NAGATO PATAH OLEH PEDANG DARK REPULSOR MILIK KIRITO.

pertarungan berakhir kirito lah pemenangnya.

kirito melihat pedang dark repulsornya yang masih begitu kuat,dia memejamkan matanya.

"terima kasih,liz"ucap Kirito.

"hmph,kau berhak menang Kirito,kalian boleh lewat,aku akan pergi"ucap Nagato.

"tunggu"ucap Kirito.

"apa?kau mau aku berhenti sebagai solo player?"tanya Nagato.

"tidak,aku mau kau tolong panggilkan temanku liz,klein,silica dan bantuan lainnya sebisamu,aku anggap itu menjadi hadiah darimu untukku"ucap Kirito.

"hmph"nagato menghela nafas dan dia mengacungkan jempolnya ke kirito.

kirito tersenyum.

*SYUT*nagato langsung memuyar balikkan acungan jempolnya.

*GUBRAK*KIRITO NYUNGSEP

"ENAK SAJA MINTA TOLONG PADAKU!?"TERIAK NAGATO.

"ternyata kau orang yang menyebalkan juga"ucap Kirito.

"hmph,aku akan pergi dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi,sampai jumpa"ucap Nagato lalu pergi.

"nah,AYO KITA LANJUTKAN LAGI"UCAP Alicia semangat.

mereka memasuki goa di dalam mereka kekurangan pandangan pencahayaan.

"gelap juga disini"ucap Asuna.

"kita harus tetap siaga"ucap Kirito.

"aku rasa,sudah tidak jauh dari sini"ucap Alicia.

"segituh sajakan jumlah kalian player?"tanya seorang pria.

"SIAPA KAU?"teriak Alicia.

"aku berada di depan kalian"ucap pria itu.

mereka menoleh ke pria itu,mereka melihat pria itu berambut hitam pendek berwajah agak muda dan agak tua,menggunakan jubah warna hitam dan bergaris merah,menggunakan armor di kedua pundak,berbadan kekar,dan menggunakan celana panjang hitam,dan sepatu.

"PoH!"kesal Kirito.

"selamat datang di boss level,aku sudah berhasil membangunkan monsterku,sebentar lagi,dia akan mengalahkan kalian semua,dan menghabisi semua player di SAO ini"ucap poH sambil membawa bunga mawar warna ungu.

"dia itu pasti beast tamer"ucap kirito.

Asuna mengecek keadaan option.

"Kirito-kun,disini kita tidak bisa logout"ucap Asuna.

"bukan hanya itu saja,kalian juga tidak bisa menggunakan teleport kristal,hehehe"ucap poH.

"kgh,jahat sekali kau"ucap Alicia.

"hehehe,KALAU BEGITU WAKTUNYA KITA BERPESTA, IT'S SHOW TIME"ucap poH.

di sekitar area muncul beberapa demonic servant.

"mereka puluhan!?"kaget Alicia.

"tidak,mereka seratusan"ucap Kirito.

"semua siapkan pedang kalian"ucap kenshin.

Asuna mengeluarkan rapier,Kirito mengeluarkan double bladenya,kenshin mengeluarkan pedang sakabato tapi membalikkan mata pedangnya,alicia mengeluarkan 2 pedang barunya yang berukuran pendek dan dia memegangnya dengan berarah berlawanan,bentuk pedangnya mirip sayap burung,di bagian sayap depan landai dan di bagian sayap belakang ada 3 gigi pedang meruncing,dan jika kedua pedang sayap itu di gabung mirip seperti panah.

"kita harus kerja sama mengalahkan mereka"ucap Kirito.

"ya tapi akan menjadi lebih bagus jika kita mendapat bantuan"ucap Asuna.

"mereka mendekat"ucap Alicia.

para demonic servant mulai mendekat dan mulai menyerang,Kirito menyerang uppercut,kenshin menebas 1 demonic servant,Asuna melakukan serangan tusukan pertama ke salah satu demonic servant, Alicia menyerang menggunakan skill avalance serangan tebasan 2 pedang dengan horizontal,Alicia berhasil menebas 3 demonic servant.

"nampaknya kita kalah banyak"ucap Alicia.

"cgh,kita terkepung"ucap Kirito.

mereka berada di tengah-tengah dari banyaknya demonic servant.

"hehehe ini akan berakhir"ucap PoH.

"KIRITO!"TERIAK seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang,mereka adalah teman Kirito.

"liz,SILICA,KLEIN!"ucap Kirito terkejut dengan ketibaan mereka.

"KITA AKAN MEMBANTUMU"ucap liz.

"kirito-san aku akan melindungi mu"ucap silica.

"JANGAN MATI TERLALU CEPAT KIRITO"TERIAK KLEIN.

"semua,terima kasih"ucap Asuna

liz,silica dan klein mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan menyerang demonic servant sampai mereka bergabung di posisi kirito dan yang lain.

"Maaf kami sedikit telat"ucap Klein.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kirito?"tanya liz.

"hmph,mereka tidak ada bandingannya"ucap Kirito.

"kalian di kasihtau Nagato ya?"tanya Asuna.

"si berambut jabrik itu,ya sebentar lagi dia juga tiba"ucap Liz.

"sebentar lagi?"ucap Kirito lalu dia menoleh ke kanan dimana disitu ada pintu keluar.

*TRANG*suara tebasan pedang menebas puluhan demonic servant.

"hehe,aku sudah menepati perintahmu kirito"ucap Nagato.

"bagus,ayo kita nyerang mereka berpencar"ucap Kirito.

nagato bekerja sama dengan Kirito.

"Kirito kau siap dengan Starburst stream?"tanya Nagato.

"aku harap pedang barumu kuat"ucap Kirito.

mereka berhadap melawan arah.

"AYO,STARBURST STREAM"UCAP MEREKA.

*TRANG,TRANG,TRANG,TRANG*SUARA TEBASAN PEDANG MENEBAS PULUHAN DEMONIC SERVANT.

Asuna kerja sama dengan Alicia.

"YAH!"geram Asuna menyerang demonic servant dengan tusukan rapiernya.

alicia menebas salah satu demonic servant,lalu dia membalik arah dan membalik posisi pedangnya sehingga mirip cabittan.

"Asuna-san"panggil Alicia.

"BAIK"balas asuna lalu dia membalik arah dan bersiap.

tiba-tiba salah satu demonic servant berdiri di tengah mereka berdua.

"YAAAH!"GERAM ASUNA MELAKUKAN SERANGAN TUSUKAN ke demonic servant yang berada di tengah mereka,asuna berhasil mengenainya sehingga demonic servant terdorong ke alicia.

"RASAKAN CABITTANKU INI!"GERAM ALICIA LALU MENCABIT DEMONIC SERVANT DENGAN PEDANGNYA SEHINGGA BADAN DEMONIC SERVANT TERBELAH DAN MUSNAH.

kenshin masih berusaha menebas beberapa demonic servant,dia menoleh ke PoH.

"hehe,player bodoh,bertarunglah selagi masih punya darah,karena aku akan menghabisi kalian,langsung dengan sekejap mata"ucap PoH lalu berjalan menjauhi pertarungan.

"TUNGGU"TERIAK KENSHIN,yang dengan cepat melompat ke tebing dan menghampiri PoH sambil menatapnya sinis.

"heh,sudah kuduga,kau solo player lebih pintar,dibandingkan lainnya"ucap PoH.

"kenapa,kau melakukan ini?"tanya kenshin sinis.

"hehe,bukankah kau sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana kesenangan membunuh orang,Kenshin?"ucap PoH.

Kenshin hanya terdiam.

"hmph,kau tidak bisa jawab ya?"tanya PoH.

"aku tidak merasakan apa-apa,yang kurasakan hanya kesedihan,setiap player yang sudah kubunuh dengan tangankku ini hanya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam"ucap Kenshin.

"hmph,apakah itu yang membuatmu berhenti membunuh kenshin?"tanya PoH.

"ya"balas kenshin.

"kalau begitu kuperkenalkan Monsterku padamu Kenshin,dan dia akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu"ucap PoH.

mata monster itu mulai menyala berwarna merah dan di tengah kepalanya ada sebuah kristal berwarna biru.

"ucapkan salam pada 'demonic reaper'"ucap PoH.

"ini akan menjadi mimpi burukmu nomor 1 di dunia ini,HAHAHAHA"ucap PoH.

demonic reaper di kepala nya muncul kursor berwarna hitam dan batangan darahnya tidak ada,demonic reaper yang sudah terbangun langsung menebas PoH dengan sempurna sehingga dia tewas.

"GRAAAAA!"GERAM DEMONIC REAPER YANG TERBANGUN.

"kgh!"kenshin mulai mencoba cari jalan keluar.

"KENSHIN!"TERIAK ALICIA YANG LANGSUNG MENOLEH KE ATAS TEBING.

demonic reaper langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya dan langsung melesat maju ke kenshin,kenshin langsung melompat melewati kepala demonic reaper lalu berpegangan tangan pada leher tengkorak demonic reaper.

"cgh!,SEMUA CARI TEMPAT AMAN!"TERIAK KIRITO.

Kirito dan yang lainnya pergi mencari tempat aman meninggalkan demonic servant yang masih berdiri di area pertarungan,tiba-tiba.

*BRUSH*demonic reaper menyemburkan apinya yang besar ke seluruh demonic servant.

sesudah itu dia langsung terbang menabrak semua tebing.

"kenshin?,Kenshin kemana?"tanya Alicia.

"MUNGKIN,dia di demonic reaper"ucap Asuna.

demonic reaper keluar dari goa dan terbang ke langit,di atas kepala demonic reaper ada kenshin menancapkan pedang sakabato di salah satu tengkoraknya demonic reaper.

"aku harus menghentikan ini"ucap kenshin mencoba memanjat.

kenshin terus mencoba memanjat dengan menusuk pedang sakabatonya ke kepala tengkoraknya demonic reaper,akhirnya kenshin sampai di dekat kristal kepala demonic reaper yang berada di tengah matanya.

"kgh"kenshin mengangkat pedang sakabatonya mengarah ke kristal dan akan menusuknya namun

"GRAAA"demonic reaper membuat gerakan.

"kgh,WHAA!"kenshin terpeleset dan jatuh sakabatonya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh lebih cepat dari kenshin.

(apakah ini akan berakhir,tapi aku belum menyelamatkan banyak orang)batin Kenshin yang jatuh dan menganggap semua akan berakhir.

namun.

"KENSHIN"TERIAK ALICIA dari bawah.

kenshin menoleh ke bawah.

dan ternyata ada pina naganya silica yang terbang ke kenshin dan silica sedang mengendarainya,beserta kirito dan alicia di belakang silica.

"KENSHIN!"TERIAK KIRITO.

"kirito,Alicia!"ucap kenshin.

"pegang tanganku kenshin"ucap Alicia mengulurkan tangannya.

kenshin memegang tangan alicia.

"kenshin,apa yang kita lakukan?"tanya Kirito.

"jika kita bisa menancapkan pedang ke kristal biru yang ada di tengah kepalanya itu,kita pasti bisa merobohkannya"ucap Kenshin.

"bagus aku akan menancapkannya"ucap kirito.

"kirito,biar aku saja,aku mau membuang pedang lamaku ini"ucap Kenshin mengeluarkan pedang 'katana'nya.

"ayo,kita selesaikan ini"ucap Kirito.

"ayo"balas kenshin.

di bawah ada Asuna mengharapkan Kirito,kenshin,alicia dan silica berhasil.

"SILICA SURUH PINA TERBANG MELEWATI KEPALA DEMONIC REAPER"SARAN KIRITO.

"baik kirito-san,PINA!"ucap silica

pina menuruti perinta silica dan berusaha terbang melewati kepala demonic reaper.

"bagus ini spot yang sempurna"ucap Kirito.

namun tiba-tiba saja.

*BRUSH*demonic reaper menyemburkan apinya ke arah pina.

"PEGANGAN"UCAP SILICA.

semua pegangan erat-erat di pina dan pina mulai menghindari semburan bola apinya,dan menstabilkan kembali ke posisinya tadi.

demonic reaper menyiapkan kedua cakarannya yang berada di tangannya dan mulai menebas.

*TRANG*KIRITO MENAHAN TANGANNYA DEMONIC REAPER DAN darah kirito menurun sedikit.

"KIRITO-SAN"panggil Silica gelisah.

"KGH,INI TIDAK ADA BANDIGANNYA..SELESAIKAN TUGASMU KENSHIN,AKHIRI SEMUA MASA LALU MU INI"TERIAK KIRITO MENAHAN KEDUA TANGAN DEMONIC REAPER.

kenshin mengeluarkan katananya lalu melompat...dia mengarahkan katananya ke arah kristal.

"WHAAA!"GERAM KENSHIN.

pedang kenshin mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

kenshin mengingat flashback ucapan PoH 'ini akan menjadi mimpi burukmu Kenshin'.

"mimpi burukku...hanya..takut melakukan kesalahanku yang kedua kalinya ,BUKAN TERHADAP DIRIMU!"TERIAK KENSHIN.

*TRANG*KENSHIN BERHASIL MENUSUK PEDANGNYA TEPAT DI KRISTALNYA.

*GRAAAA*GERAMAN TERAKHIR DARI DEMONIC REAPER dan matanya kembali menghitam,kenshin melepas genggaman pedangnya yang menancap di kristal itu.

"sampai jumpa,pembantai"ucapan kenshin yang terakhir untuk pedangnya dan untuk masa lalunya,kenshin memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bahwa ini sudah berakhir.

"KENSHIN!"TERIAK ALICIA.

pina terbang balik arah menuju ke kenshin yang masih terjatuh.

kini alicia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke tangan kenshin.

berhubung demonic reaper dan kenshin jatuhnya cepat alicia harus cepat juga menarik kenshin sebelum mereka menimpa daratan.

"sedikit lagi..."ucap alicia.

*tap*Alicia berhasil memegang tangan kenshin dan pina langsung terbang kembali naik ke atas agar kecepatan turun mereka berkurang.

*WUSH*pina berhasil menstabilkan terbangnya.

*BRUM*SUARA JATUHNYA DEMONIC REAPER MENIMPA TANAH DAN PECAH SEPERTI KACA,lalu muncul ucapan 'selamat'.

"alicia"panggil kenshin.

"apa kenshin?"balas Alicia.

"aku rasa kursorku sudah berubah"ucap kenshin.

dan ternyata benar kenshin yang tadinya warna 'merah' sudah berubah 'orange',alicia tersenyum.

"ya,kau sudah membaik kenshin"ucap Alicia.

(dia berhasil menyelamatkan banyak orang)batin Kirito.

yang dibawah melihat ucapan 'selamat' di langit.

"YAY,MEREKA BERHASIL"ucap Liz.

"syukurlah"ucap Asuna dengan lega.

dengan selesai sudah hancurnya boss di lantai 76,mereka teleport ke tempatnya liz.

"nih kenshin,senjatamu selesai"ucap Liz mengasih pedang baru ke kenshin.

kenshin mengambil pedang barunya dan melihat dalamnya,kenshin tersenyum.

"terima kasih Liz,ini akan menjadi pedang terbaikku sampai akhir game ini"ucap Kenshin.

"baguslah kalau begitu"ucap Asuna.

"kau masih bisa menyelamatkan orang"ucap Alicia.

"Liz pedang itu namanya apa?"tanya Kirito.

"oh itu pedang terbaru, termahal dan terkuat namanya 'sakabato shinnuchi'"jawab Liz.

"owh"ucap kirito.

kenshin menutup kembali pedangnya.

"jadi kau bernama kenshin ya,lumayan juga,mau nggak kau ikut denganku makan malam nanti?"tanya Liz memegang tangan kiri kenshin

"eh,tidak tapi"ucap kenshin ragu.

"LIZ-san aku sudah menyelamatkan kenshin-san jadi dia milikku"ucap Silica memegang tangan kanan kenshin dan menariknya.

"KAU MASIH BOCAH,JADI JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"TERIAK LIZ MENARIK TANGAN KIRI KENSHIN.

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH LAGI,LIZ-SAN!"TERIAK SILICA.

liz dan silica melakukan ajang tarik tambang tangan kenshin.

"DIA MILIKKU SILICA"TERIAK LIZ.

"TIDAK,KENSHIN-SAN MILIKKU."TERIAK SILICA.

"kirito,tolong bantu aku..."mohon kenshin.

kirito mencoba memikirkan sesuatu tapi.

"kirito-kun"ucap Asuna di sampingnya.

"m-maaf kenshin kayaknya aku nggak bisa"ucap Kirito takut.

"ah iya,klein dimana?"tanya Asuna.

"dia lagi mojok di pintu keluar"ucap kirito.

benar saja klein sedang mojok di pintu keluar.  
(enaknya jadi seorang pria yang bisa mudah mendapatkan wanita...aku iri)ucap batin klein di situ.

-end-

Character(oc)

ID:kenshin

Real name:kenshiro nazaki

Alias:'pembantai','red player','murderer'

Umur:17

Kelamin:pria.,

ID:ALICIA.

Real name:Alicia sakihata

Umur:16

Kelamin:wanita.

ID:NAGATO

Real name:Nagayashi takuto.

Alias:'pembuat onar'

Umur:17

Kelamin:pria.


End file.
